


Hiding behind a mask

by Fenix525



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Laura had kept a painful secret regarding President Adar.  Her parents had taught her to never speak ill of the dead.  But she had allowed something for a long time that she should never allowed and now HE was about to discover what she'd done.  The one person she didn't want to know.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Bill Adama was angry as hell as he took a Raptor to Colonial One. It was in the early days of their run from the Cylons and he was trying to figure out how to deal with the new President. A frakking school teacher of all people. He didn't know how to deal with her. Military, yes. Beaurocrats, yes. Politicians like Adar, yes. A school teacher turned Secretary of Education, now president ? No. She'd missed several meetings with him. Claiming she was busy or simply not feeling well. She wasn't going to ignore him this time damnit. He had just stepped into the President's office when he heard Billy's voice behind the curtain that led to her improvised sleeping quarters. He crept to the curtain as Billy spoke again. 

Even as he listened, he couldn't help but notice the way her skirt hugged her perfect ass and beautiful long well toned legs. Noticed the way her blouse draped ofer her breasts.   
He'd fantasized about bending her over the console in CiC and fucking her until she went limp as a doll. Ever since she'd given him the speech about running and babies, he'd wanted to fuck her again and again until she was pregnant. Wanted to father her children. Breed her like a Tauran bull.

"Madame President. Please give it to me. You don't need to do this."  
"No Billy. I've kept what he did to me for 7 years a secret. I can't keep the secret anymore. Everyone thought Adar was so wonderful. He wasn't ! He was evil to every woman that worked for him. The things he did..." 

Bill watched the poor kid creep closer to Roslin. The kid had bigger balls that he thought he did. Billy was reaching for the gun she was holding to her head as she backed up. Even from this distance he could see the safety was off and was positioned just right. The woman knew her way around a gun. She'd even put a silencer on it to keep the shot from being noticed until it was too late. Roslin had made a mistake and Billy saw it just as he had. She was backing up in the wrong direction. Towards him. He knew by her shaking body that she was not only crying but needed someone strong to hold her tight. He'd seen it in traumatized victims before.

"I can't let him find out Billy. I'm dirty. Filthy."  
"Madame president..."  
"Don't call me that Billy !"  
"Fine. Ms. Roslin then. You were trapped. He was stronger than you. You couldn't see a way out."

She would have screamed when bill wrapped an arm around her if it hadn't been for his large hand over her mouth. He whispered huskily in her ear. Telling her to calm down. That she didn't need the frakking gun. He nodded to Billy and he took the gun from her. He told Billy that he could go now. He would take care of the President. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth as she calmed down. He continued to hold her shaking body against his. Her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He hummed softly as he soothed her.

"It's ok Roslin. Tell me. It's just us. Whatever it is, it won't leave this room."  
"I can't Commander. You'll see how filthy I am. You'll know what happened."  
"I won't judge you Roslin. I've done horrible things during war."  
"He raped me. Adar. Repeatedly. Every day for 7 years."  
"What ?"  
"He told me it was my word against his. A school teacher against a President with a perfect reputation with not even a hint of something not right. He used the people I cared about against me. Used them to keep me under his control."  
"For 7 years ?!"  
"You don't believe me either ! You think I'm a liar too ! That I encouraged it instead of saying no !"

She began struggling to get away from him. He simply tightened his arms. Not willing to let her run from him. He began gently soothing her again. His chest constricted when he heard the words that came out of her mouth. Words he'd never thought he'd hear from the stubborn school teacher that he'd believed was stronger than she really was. She'd been hiding a lot of pain and fear behind the President's mask.

"If you had let me pull the trigger, you would have been free of my existence Commander. You wouldn't have had to put up with the frakking school teacher any longer. The Quarum would have picked a new President or held a special election."  
"You're stronger than you think you are Roslin. You just need help."  
"You're mistaken Commander. I'm not strong at all."

He sighed against her ear and whispered that she wasn't dirty or filthy at all. His thoughts about her, however, were filthy. He whispered that his thoughts and dreams about her were filthy. That's he'd been fantasizing about having her beneath him ever since they first met. But he differed from that bastard Adar because he would have have her screaming his name. Willingly. She would have wanted him inside her. At least in his dreams anyway. He grinned wickedly as he continued to whisper in her ear.

She gasped softly as he whispered some of his thoughts and dreams in her ear. Her eyes closed and she quit shaking. A shiver ran down her spine for an entirely different reason as she listened. She'd wanted him too but hadn't dared to allow herself to dream or fantasize because she believed he wouldn't even want to touch her if he knew the truth about her. He turned her around in his arms and cupped her cheek. He whispered softly than nothing would happen unless she asked. He would never put pressure on her the way Adar did. That if she wanted him to touch her, she would have to start it. She would have to ask for what she wanted.

"It doesn't matter to you ?"  
"No Roslin. And I meant what I said. What you told me won't leave this room. No one knows but you, me and Billy. Your secret to tell. Not ours."  
"You really wanted to breed me like a Tauran bull ?"  
"Mmhmm. Still do. I believe what you said after the worlds fell was "we need to run and we need to start having babies". Care to lead by example Madame President ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this note on eartlier. I am going to seriously slow down her cancer. She would have known the signs of Breast Cancer after her mother had it. I'd rather see her as doing her last few treatments with Cottle that have to fight it as badly as she did. She wouldn't have just woken up in severe pain one morning as they portrayed it on the show.

Bill held her for a while that night. Sitting on her sofa/bed and letting her cling tightly as she cried herself out. He hadn't realized there was so much pain and fear behind what he now knew was a mask she showed everyone. This was the real woman in his arms. A scared woman instead of a strong willed President. He knew the strong will and stubborness was there. He'd seen hints of mischief in her green eyes occasionally before it dissappeared behind the mask. 

Now he understood why she had always stood back. Away from people. It wasn't because she couldn't stand being around people. It was because of Frakking Adar and what the bastard had done. Bill he effectively cornered her and caught her by wrapping his strong arms around her and not letting go earlier. He'd kept her hugged up in his arms tight, not allowing her the chance to bolt, as he stroked her hair like he had with Lee and Zac when they were children. 

Between sobs he learned more about what the Bastard had done. He'd turned Laura into his bitch. His own personal sex slave by targeting what would hurt her the most when she started to fight him. He'd threatened the funding of the Fleet since the Cyclons had left and never returned. After all, why should they need any of what the military was asking for now. Now he understood why Adar had all of a sudden agreed that the battlestars should be refitted and updated. Now he understood why she'd tried to avoid Galactica as much as she could. The Bastard had figured out what would hurt her the most.

He lowered his blue gaze to her and noticed she was fighting to stay awake. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. He spoke softly as he continued to stroke her hair softly. He gently reminded her that they were partners is all this. That she wasn't alone. He took care of the Fleet and she took care of the civilians. He told her softly that he wished she'd spoken to him sooner about all this. That he would not have judged. That she was a victum of Adar, not a willing participant.

"I will be here for you Roslin."  
"Laura."  
"Just talk to me Laura. We can go as slow as you want. A touch here. A touch there. As I said. Nothing unless you ask for it. I will always stop if you say no. I would like to tell Saul though."  
"What ?"  
"He'll unsterstand Laura. He'll keep his mouth shut and he'll cover for us if you need me."  
"Okay."

He couldn't believe she'd agreed to that so quickly. It showed him just how bad Adar had used her. She'd lowered her defenses for Bill and he saw the exstent of the damage the previous President had done to her. Unstood why she hesitated. Why she gave in to him occasionally. Now it wasn't the excuse of being tired that she gave everyone. She's been fighting not to give in and do as he said. She'd been fighting herself all these monthes. A war on two fronts. Not anymore. He was going to fight her inner war. He was going to slay her dragon if it killed him.

"Go to sleep Laura. We have a group meeting in the morning. I'll be right by your side as usual."

He gently laid her back in the sofa/bed and drew the blanket over her. Gently kissed her forehead. He hoped that one day she'd be sleeping in his own rack. Exhausted from him. Not her inner war with herself. He stood and quietly moved past the curtain. Making certain not to wake her. He nearly smile when Billy jumped up from his seat in the office. He could see how much the young man cared for her. Not the way a man cared about a woman. More like a son caring for his upset mother. He quietly assured Billy she would be fine. Careful to keep his voice low as he moved them away from the mkeshift quarters. He assured Billy that Laura was no longer alone. That it would never have gotten this far if he'd known. He told Billy that from now on, unless Laura said no, they would be having their private meetings in his quarters aboard Galactica. When Billy began to protest, Bill stopped him with a hand and told him that he could make sure no one bothered them and she could "remove the presidential mask" in his quarters, where there was no risk of anyone seeing.

Saul had been enraged when he heard what Bill had told him. He'd never seen his friend so frakking pissed off. Saul now understood that what he'd seen as stand offish behavior or hatred of the military was her withdrawing into herself around men. Not he understood why Billy always cut press conferences and meetings short. Saul had never been so angry. Adar had taken a strong beautiful woman and turned her into plaything. His slave. He told Bill that no he was move the Marines farther down the hall so that they wouldn't hear anything. Even if Roslin screamed out her frustration.

Secretly Bill was hoping for a different type of scream as he took a drink of his Ambrosia. He could be a patient man when it involved something he really wanted. A very patient man. He fully intended to have Laura Roslin screaming his name as he frakked her again and again. She'd almost laughed when he told her her he wanted to breed her like a Tauran bull. Even at his age, he still had the strength and stamina of a bull. He'd even been told by previous lovers than he was hung like one as well. Oh yes. Eventually Laura would be round with his child and this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes he made with Lee and Zac.

It had started with a simple light touch of his hand on top of hers beneath the table during a group meeting as they listened to Baltar. Slowly over a few weeks that touch of his hand on hers had grown to a light stroke of her thigh to his hand resting there for longer periods of time during the meeting. He was always careful to make sure that Saul was the only one who noticed what he was doing. His touch had grown in private meetings in his quarters. Eventually she accepted brief light brush of his lips on hers. He never hid his arousal from her in his quarters. Letting her see how badly he wanted her so she would remember it was what she wanted, when she wanted. Wanting her to remember that he would never push her, that she was in control of what happened between them.

There were several false starts with with as she would grow brave enough to start something. Inevitable she would panic and say no and he would immediately put his uniform back on and they would say good night. He would assure her that everything was okay. After she left he'd go into the shoulder and stroked his cock hard and fasts to thoughts of her until he came in the shower where it would be easy to clean up. 

One night when he sat down, she had begun unbuttoning his uniform. He stopped her hand and smiled softly when she looked up in confusion. He told her he had an idea and explained it. She would tie him to his rack. She would be in complete control of the situation. He would have no power over her. She wouldn't need to worry that things would go further than what she wanted. From now on he would be powerless if she needed him to be. Be at the mercy of a beautiful Goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura sat on the couch staring at him for a few moment. His hand wrapped around hers on his chest. He wanted her to restrain him ? Take what she wanted and only what she wanted ?

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her, letting her deepen the kiss until she was kissing him passionately, her hands in his thick hair. She took his glasses off and laid them on the coffee table and began unbuttoning his jacket again. He let her pull his tanks over his head and a took a deep a breath for control as she undid his pants with shaking hands. He clenched and flexed his hands to keep control of himself as she freed his long thick cock. He couldn’t help groaning her name as she explored the texture and girth of his cock.

“I think you may be too large Bill.”  
“It will fit Laura, but only if you want it to. I will not push you into this. I still mean what I said Laura. It will go no further than this if you don’t want it to.”

She smiled shyly and softly told him she didn’t want to tie him down. She was nervous as she bent down and gave an experimental lick. She whispered shyly that she’d never done it for Adar. She softly told him that Adar found the idea or oral repulsive. She didn’t see the victorious gleam in his blue eyes as she explored his cock with her tongue. She was doing she’d never done with Adar. He quietly told her that nothing would be repulsive to him. Anything she wanted.

He gently stroked her hair and gently gave her encouragement as she licked. He parted his knees and suggested it would be easier for her if she knelt on the floor. He regretted the loss of her tongue until she knelt between his knees and began trying to take him into her mouth. He gently soothed her as she gagged and told her to relax. He gently rubbed her throat lightly. Teasingly. She took more of him as she relaxed and timidly began sucking as her gently instructed her. He reminded her once again that she did not need to do anything for him. Only what she wanted.

She had been slowly moving her head up and down as she sucked. She hadn’t be frightened by his hand moving into her hair and lightly gripping it. She lifted her head, removing her mouth from his cock and lifting her green gaze to his blue. 

“I like the sounds you make. Not the grunting he made when he was frakking me on his desk.”

She gripped his thighs and stood. She shyly removed her clothes and smiled as she saw the look of awe in his eyes as he gazed at her bare body. She felt beautiful. Not a toy. Adar had just shoved her skirt up and took her on his desk. Never had her undress. Now she had a sense of power because he fighting not to touch her. Fighting his Alpha nature.

She gently took his large hands and placed them on her breasts shyly. Telling him it was okay to touch. She straddled his lap and lightly kissed him. They’d discussed ways where she could be the one in control until she was ready for him to take a more active role. 

She raised up on her knees as instructed and nearly moaned as she felt the head of his thick cock against her wet pussy. She moaned his name softly as he moved his hands to her hips and slowly guided her down onto his cock. She loved his deep groan as she took him deep inside her. She felt as if she was being impossibly stretched as she took him. He kissed her neck softly as he whispered words of encouragement. He held her there as her tight body grew used to the stretch. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders as he slowly guided her up and down his shaft. He loosened his grip on her as she began to move on her own. His large warm hands simply resting on her hips as she took control. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her body instinctively souls her pleasure and her release. His groans spurred her on. Encouraging her to take more pleasure from him. He reminded her softly that he was hers. She tossed her head back as she screamed his name in pleasure and found her release. She collapsed against him and loved his groaned of her name in her ear as he emptied himself inside her.

“Laura...”


	4. Chapter 4

Saul knew something had happened between Bill and Roslin. He'd seen the difference when the woman entered CiC. Anyone outside their tiny little circle wouldn't notice. Unless they knew what she'd gone through like he, Bill and Billy did. No one would notice because she kept her mask on so tightly. She'd been through into the deep end and practically told to sink or swim. Thrown to the wolve and survived. He'd hated the way he thought she was. Now he knew the truth. Knew why she was the way she was. Knew what she'd done. People who knew half the truth would think she was a dirty whore. Whoreing herself for education and the military. But anyone who knew the full truth would know that she'd had no choice in the matter. 

He was begginning to respect her. Everything that had happened to her at the hands of Adar was designed to destroy a woman. Strip her of her spirit. Her self respect. Take her power away. He'd seen it before. This time he missed it because she'd developed a Presidential Mask. She'd been able to hide it. Bill agreed with him. Nobody would have known anything was if Bill hadn't seen her with a gun to her head and Billy attempting to talk her down from the proverbial ledge. That in turn had made him start respecting the kid. Billy could have stood there shaking in fear, but no, he'd faced Roslin like a man. Trying to fix the situation and save her from herself. Instead of being a frightened kid. Saul had no respect. The poor kid had kept this secret closely gaurded since they went on the run. Been holding her together all this time. He knew that Bill had assured the kid that that he was no longer alone in takeing care of the President. That now he had Bill and him as support for her. That it was no longer all on his shoulders. Saul agreed. He may not like haveing a school teacher for a President or even a woman for a president for that matter. But he now saw that she was fighting a war on two fronts. Inside and outside.

As he watched the two talk up on the deck, he noticed how close they were to each other. He almost smiled. Bill must have finally slayed her dragon last night. She wasn't standing back from him like she always had. She was comfortable with him. Her hand was resting on his arm as she spoke with him about the report in his hands. Saul's lips twitched. Bill had often talked about her when they drank together. Half of the talk was bitching and half the top was wishful on Bill's part. He knew the man was attracted to her and wanted to drag her to his rack and keep her there. Hell, at least half of Galactica wanted to. Even the women. Frak. Even he'd looked. Wanting to do things to her that Ellen would have refused. He very much hoped this turned out the way Bill wanted. He knew it would have hit the man hard if Roslin had succeeded.

Laura walked down the hall to Bill's quarters and nodded at his Marines. She suggested hers go back to the end of the hallway. Assuring them she would be perfectly safe in the Commander's quarters. She nearly laughed when she stepped inside and Bill told his Marines the same thing. She'd barely stepped out of her shoes when she felt his lips on hers. The soft gentle kiss deepening as he kissed her. She could feel his arousal but he still wasn't pushing her. Wasn't starting anything other than a kiss. Leaving it up to her. She smiled and began kissing his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his jacket. She whispered against his ear.

"My Tauran bull. Are you hungry for me. Do you need to be inside me. I'm ready Bill."  
"Laura ?"  
"Breed me Bill. I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"I've gotten a taste of you Bill and I need you. I've thought about you all day."  
"Are you sure Laura ?"  
"Bill. I need you. Maybe nothing rough yet."

She pushed off his jacket and smiled at the fact that he was missing his tags. She knew just exactly where they she. She'd stolen them the night before and had teased him about it up on the desk in CiC. She sighed softly as she felt his hot mouth on her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her white bra and his tags. She felt him pop open the front clasp of her bra. She moaned softly as his hand carressed a breast while the other found her ass and pulled her against the hard bulge in his pants. She smiled at his growled words.

"I finally found my tags. Stealing from the Military, Laura ?"  
"I wasn't stealing Bill. I was keeping them warm for you. I like having them Bill. Although I suppose I could steal one of your tanks to sleep in and give you your tags back..."  
"Normally you would only get my tags after I die Laura."  
"Then I should give them back. I don't want to jinx this."

She was starting to remove them. Bill stopped her and kissed her softly. Lovingly. He promised he was not leaving her until they were too old to frak. Then they would leave the Fleet together. He smiled when she kissed him and said she would settle for his tank to sleep in. That surely he had a spare he could part with. She undid his belt and removed it as he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She undid his pants and let them fall. He pushed her blouse and bra off her shoulders and she pulled his tanks off. She felt him smile against her skin when he saw that the tags themselves fell to rest between her breasts. She moaned softly as his mouth found her nipple and began sucking. Her hand wome into his thick hair as he squeezed her ass and sucked on her nipple. 

She gasped softly when she was picked up and carried to the couch and laid down. She propped herself up on her elbows as watched him push down his shorts. She raised an eyebrow as the long thick cock standing at full attention. So hard and so thick. She had to say it. Just had to. Couldn't stop herself.

"Do you still know how to use that weapon correctly Old Man ? It seems to be loaded and ready to go..."

She giggled at his growl before he was on top of her. Kissing her deeply. Hungrily as he squeezed her ass possessively. He removed her panties and groweled in her ear that when he was don't she wouldn't even consider the use of another man's weapon. He frakked her again and again on the couch and finally his rack. Reminding her in the process that sometimes age is a lot better than youth. That with age comes creative experiences. 

She lay on top of him snuggling close to him and kissing his chest in a loving affectionate manner. She blinked when he chuckled and lifted her green gaze to his blue. She watched for a few moments before indulging her curiosity. She had to ask what was so funny and laughed herself at his answer.

"I heard something interesting today."  
"What BIll ?"  
"I overheard the flight deck crew talking about us."  
"Oh ? Have we done something scandalous ? Something naughty maybe ?"  
"Nope. Apparently Galactica sees us as the parents of the Fleet."

She just laughed. It was really funny. Considering what had been on her mind the last couple of days. She smiled up at him when he asked her to share what had her laughing and that "I'm up to something" gleam in her green eyes. She giggled and hid her face a moment before looking up at him again.

"I've just been thinking about babies and wondering if you'd like to add another pilot to Galactica."  
"What do you mean Laura ?"

She sat up and straddled him. Grinning wickedly as she gazed down at him. She leaned down with her hands on either side of his head on the mattress and kissed him passioantely.

"I want a baby Bill. Your baby. I'm sure he or she would end up a Viper pilot like his or her daddy."


End file.
